


Bring Up a Chair

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bad Flirting, M/M, Medical Intern Armin, Nurse Petra, Pining, Surgeon Eren, Surgeon Jean, eren has a big gay crush on armin, i cant believe that was actually a line, nurse marco, oh god its so bad, wingman eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's got the hots for one of the nurses named Marco. Eren attempts to help, wanting to play wingman, but it doesn't end up going to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Up a Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Scrubs is a feel good show, you know? Especially when you only watch a couple episodes when you feel down every few months so you don't go through it all. Weekly events have been seriously bringing me down so this was what I've been doing.
> 
> Since I was rewatching season one again, I came across [this scene](http://putlocker.is/watch-scrubs-tvshow-season-1-episode-2-online-free-putlocker.html) at 10:15 and just... couldn't help myself.
> 
> No music since I was listening to a playlist and none of the songs really... fit.
> 
> not been checked over so i might come back to edit later, i apologize for the current mess

                He had no reason to be nervous, fidgety and giving awkward smiles to everyone who passed him, but he was. He was so nervous. So goddamn, uselessly nervous.

 

                He knew he really didn’t have any _real_ reason to be, either. It wasn’t like it was the first time he’d talked to the guy (or smiled, bit his lip, let his eyes dip and drip all over him), or that he, himself, was unattractive, but after the way he kept getting blown off, well. He was starting to doubt himself and his game.

 

                Which, of course, was stupid. Or so Eren told him, punching him in the shoulder, before he offered to be his wingman. While it didn’t seem like a good idea, Eren had gotten him to appeal to it, claiming he’d talk him up, promised to be helpful. Then, as if he knew Jean was going to second-guess the plan (and himself), he’d suggested that they do it right then.

 

                So, there he was, standing in the hall just a few feet before the nurses’ station, running a hand through his hair and trying not to sigh too loudly that way one of the nurses wouldn’t hear him, with Eren rolling his eyes beside him.

 

                “Come on,” Eren groaned, exasperated with having to wait for Jean to collect himself, but at least not enough to keep himself from being loud enough to be heard by anyone aside from the surgeon next to him. “Don’t be a wimp and chicken out right now. At least give me something to laugh at.” Jean sent him a glare. “I’m kidding, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Or, at least, if you aren’t, I’ll be there to save your dumb ass.”

 

                Surprisingly, Eren’s words did help to calm him down, though Jean was pretty sure that his relief had less to do with what Eren _said_ and more to do with that he gave him something else to focus on. Either way, it gave him the strength to push off the wall and nod once to himself before stalking the next steps over to the counter tops.

 

                As he leaned on the counter, pushing himself to get as close to the man in scrubs behind it, and attempted his sexiest smirk, Eren beside him started with, “Hey, Freckles-” but didn’t get much farther than that before Marco turned around, not even looking up from the clipboard in his hands.

 

                “Armin’s in the bunks,” Marco offered, flipping through a couple pages to check for whatever, and Jean jerked from his leaning when he noticed how Eren went still from that, obviously tempted to go find medical intern. He shot Eren a look and he relaxed, slowly, and placed his hands on the counter as if to say _don’t worry man, I got your back_. Jean appreciated that.

 

                Well, for the three seconds it lasted, before Marco looked up from his charts and raised his eyebrows at Eren. “He said he was waiting on you, _especially_ ,” he stressed the word, looking not at all surprised by the way Eren stared at him with wide eyes. “I think he needed help changing, got blood on his scrubs.”

 

                That was enough for his so called wingman, who left with a quick “good luck!” and a harsh pat on Jean’s back, which _might_ have made him stumble a little, but he _definitely_ didn’t fall against the counter, and Marco’s snort _had_ to be from something else. Probably whatever he had been looking at on his clipboard. Maybe he had a friend who worked in the bloodwork labs who left him a joke. Yeah, that was probably it.

 

                “You might want to spill it,” Marco told him once Eren was out of hearing range (the nerd had started running down the halls once he thought they had stopped watching him). He put down his clipboard and shifted to lean against the counter too, not on his elbows like Jean, but with the side of his hip. “Before he gets back, that is. I don’t even know where Armin is,” he added, when Jean raised his eyebrows.

 

                “Don’t rush me,” Jean snapped back, before, _fuck_ , realizing just who he was talking to and _attempting_ to woo. He backtracked, licking his lips, and tried again when he had Marco’s shocked gaze on him. “I mean – uh, please?”

 

                Marco only raised his eyebrows right back at him.

 

                He sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself and help with resisting the urge to look down and cover his face with his hands, or worse, just bolt out of there like a scared calf. As Marco patiently (thankfully, bless his wonderful, sexy, probably delicious, and likely fantastic in bed self) waited for him to stop internally freaking out, he finally calmed himself down enough to settle his elbows back comfortably against the marble, bite his lip, and say, “What I meant is that you should be patient with what you could learn later to be the opportunity of a lifetime.”

 

                “Oh,” hummed Marco, lips quirking up in the corner. Jean pressed his teeth back into his lip, harder than before, to keep back a grin at the knowledge that this was the most he had gotten out of any of his other attempts.

 

                Though it, like most things wonderful in this world, didn’t last long enough to really appreciate in the moment.

 

                Marco picked up his clipboard again as his little half-smile turned into something closer to a knowing smirk. “I’m truly swooning,” Jean held his breath and tried not to close his eyes in embarrassment. Of course it wouldn’t last – wouldn’t be more than flattery for Marco. “I think I’ll go sit down now, because you’re so sexy-” Jean wanted to punch himself for the way his heart fluttered at the fake-compliment. “-it just makes my knees weak.”

 

                But, to Jean’s surprise, Marco actually stepped away to leave Jean standing there, star-struck.

 

                Did it work? Because there weren’t any chairs nearby and Marco was leaving…

 

                Marco thought he was sexy?

 

                “Really?” He asked, shifting to lean farther over the counter so Marco could hear him. Though he didn’t get a response, other than Marco reaching up to scratch his neck and maybe wiggle his fingers in goodbye (a flirty goodbye) that could also be taken as him just trying to flick something off his shoulders, one of the other nurses, a short woman with poppy red hair did look at him.

 

                When he turned to stare at her, hoping she’d answer in Marco’s place, she only sighed and shook her head as she pulled a free desk chair out from around the corner where it was hidden.

 

                _Damn_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> might add a link to where you can reblog this later on tumblr, might not. 
> 
> here is [my tumblr](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com), though, by the way.
> 
> comments and kudos are cool, especially if you liked it! either way I hope you have a good day and if you need a good show to get your mind off things, Scrubs is on netflix and it's funny, but sometimes has its cute scenes.


End file.
